1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cap or closure design for cosmetic, toiletry and similar bottles. The closure design includes a base cap and an interchangeable ornamental insert which engages the base cap. Optionally, the ornamental insert may include a proof-of-purchase disk held in place by bridge-type connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Caps and closure designs for the cosmetic, toiletry and similar bottles are well known in the prior art. In this industry, it is very important to establish a distinctive packaging appearance with high customer recognition. The characteristics of the distinctive packaging appearance will vary with the desired customer base, but will typically aspire to an easily recognized luxurious appearance. However, establishing such an appearance with variations within a product line can be very expensive for the large manufacturer and possibly prohibitive for the small manufacturer.